I Needed You Forever
by Angelstars
Summary: Ash vanishes without a trace after a fight with Misty...and wakes up in dream world? Misty&Pikachu search for him...only to find Ash looking older and being trapped in another world...This is based on the movie 'TENCHI FOREVER' a very romantic love story
1. Ash disappears

I NEEDED YOU FOREVER

Disclaimer: - I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I also do not own Tenchi Muyo or the film plot this story is based on. Tenchi Forever.   
  
Authors notes~ this fic is based on the film Tenchi Forever. Another Author here has already attempted this, but my version is more in line with an **AAMR **with a twist! Come on folks you know me by now! What else do I write?!  
  
  
**I Needed You Forever.**  
_Pokemon version by A*MON_

_ _

  
  
Main characters: - Ash (16/18) Misty (17) Pikachu (?) Sabrina (18)   
  
Professor Samuel Oak & Delilah Ketchum   
  
Tracey & Brock (20)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: Ash disappears.  
  
_Misty's POV_  
  
We had been travelling through Viridian Forest for most of the day, trying to get back to Ash's hometown for a break. Ash had recently managed to win the Challengers cup, which was held every year in Vermillion. As a well-deserved break, we had decided to go visit Ash's Mom and Professor Oak for a few days in Pallet. What we didn't expect was Ash's disappearance.   
  
It was my entire fault…  
  
And this is how it all began…  
  
***  
  
_Normal POV_  
  
~Flashback: Past~ Viridian River~  
  
"Sabrina, please don't leave me", a young Samuel Oak sobbed into the girl in his arms chest.  
  
Smiling up at his handsome features, she reached up and gently ran her fingers through his black hair. "Samuel, I will always be with you no matter what. My love forever." She whispered while staring into his beautiful tear filled brown eyes.  
  
"Always"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Present~  
  
Viridian Forest  
  
"Ash do you know where we're exactly going? Or have you forgotten where your own hometown is?" Misty whined sarcastically.  
  
"Ha Ha Mist, of course I remember how to get to my _own_ home!" Ash resorted back through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah-right Ash, you couldn't find your way out of a haystack! Let alone remember which way to go!"  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Okay chill guys, please. This is doing us no good." Brock tried to reason with them.   
  
Both teens turned around with a "Humph"   
  
Now facing back-to-back Ash continued. "You know what! I don't have to put up with this anymore Misty! I've paid you back for that damn bike 3 months ago, and you're still following me around! Do us all a favour Mist and leave, or better still I'll leave." Before Misty could argue back, Ash had gone.   
  
"Ash come back!" Brock shouted.   
  
Misty and Pikachu just stood there in shock at Ash's sudden outburst. All the years he and Misty argued, he never once told her to leave.  
  
"Let him calm down a bit Misty, come on let's keep moving." Brock stated to the redheaded girl and yellow electric mouse on her shoulder. Both of them nodded and followed their older companion. "Pikachu, why do I always do this" Misty sighed quietly. "Pika, pika" the yellow mouse reassured her while rubbing up against her face. Misty managed a smile and thanked the little Pokemon. Realizing how far Brock had gone, both set off to catch up to him.  
  
***  
  
Ash had been running deeper and deeper into the forest. He just had to get away from the annoying brat. The fiery redhead may have grown on him over the last few years, but she always had to put him down. He hated it.   
  
He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. _'As long as it's far from Misty and further the better'_. He thought to himself.  
  
Slowing down to a quickened pace, he swore he heard his name being called from a distance. _'I'm not ready to go back yet.' _  
  
"Ash"   
  
There it was again, but this time it was closer and more of a gentle and kind of soothing beckoning voice.   
  
"Who's there?" Ash asked, looking around trying to find where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Ash" The voice whispered from behind him.  
  
Ash froze when he felt a presence behind him and whisper in his ear. Slowly he turned to see who or what was behind him.   
  
Nothing…  
  
Feeling a bit confused and slightly scared, he walked slowly toward the edge of the clearing. The voice beckoned and pulled him closer to the cliff edge.  
  
"Ash"  
  
Ash was in a trance when he got to the edge of the cliff. His eyes were glazed over when he reached out his hand up into the light that lit the dark forest around him.   
  
"Ash Forever" The angelic voice whispered one last time as Ash slowly started to fade into the light.  
  
As the light died down, the forest, once again quiet, returned to its normal stance.  
  
Where Ash once stood on the cliff, a beautiful river flowed under it, glistening as the sun shone upon it.  
  
***  
  
Misty, Pikachu and Brock had reached Pallet and had started to worry when Ash still had not turned up at his house. Mrs Ketchum had also begun to worry about her son.  
  
"Brock, he has never be gone this long. Do you think something has happened to him?" Misty asked anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry Misty, I'm sure Ash will be alright, he'll come home when he's ready or when he gets hungry." Brock reassured her.  
  
Misty wasn't convinced. _'Ash always gets into some sort of trouble'_ Silently agreeing to find him, she ran out of the house ignoring Brock's calls.   
  
She ran back into the forest as fast as she could crying Ash's name continually.   
  
"Ash!"  
  
"…Ash! Where are you…"  
  
"Pika-chu pi!" She heard call her in the distance.  
  
"Pikachu!" she cried back.  
  
Pikachu heard her calls and followed her constant cries for Ash. Reaching her, he approached slowly, noticing she was on the floor sobbing into her hands. The Pokemon felt sorry for the girl crying in front of him. Ash meant a lot to him too, but Misty and his trainer/friend had a different kind of bond. One that was special and silently depicted.   
  
"Pika pika" He quietly spoke and climbed into her lap.  
  
"Oh Pikachu" She sobbed out through tears and held him closer to her. "Where is he"   
  
All Pikachu could do was hold onto the crying girl and listen to her worries. _'Pika-pi come back to us'_   
  
***  
  
_Misty's POV_  
  
And that's how it happened. Ash just vanished without a trace. The only thing I found was his Pokedex and one pokeball with a lone thunderbolt inscribed on it. We searched for him continually and never once gave up. Tracey and Brock stayed behind in Pallet while Pikachu and I searched the towns and cities.  
  
Every town and city we entered I reported him missing. The only other thing we could do was look through the thousands of missing and found person files in each central.  
  
***  
  
_Normal POV_  
  
Delilah made her way up the many stairs to her husband's research lab.   
  
Professor Samuel Oak was stood at the window in his lounging room staring out over his Pokemon reserve.   
  
Delilah approached him slowly from behind, watching his every movement; his silver/white hair sparkled as it caught the suns rays. She admired how handsome he was and still as she wrapped her arms around his waist standing behind him she softly spoke. "I just finished reporting Ash officially as a missing person Sam."  
  
He looked down at the women he married a few years ago. She had beautiful brown eyes that gleamed with passion and strength and a smile that could brighten your lowest day. Her brown hair was neatly tied back and she wore a simple red dress that slightly hugged at her long and thin body. "Are you alright?"   
  
Delilah made her way around to the front of him and looked up into his aged face. He was a lot older than her, yes, but she had fallen in love with the older man during the time Ash was gone. She said yes when he finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him. She simply nodded and sighed. "It's been over 6 months and still no word from Ash. We don't even know if he is alive or de- I can't bare to think what might have happened to him."  
  
Sam gently held onto her tightly and tried to reassure her, "Ash is strong Delilah, don't worry, he will come back in his own time".  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shhh" He interrupted her, "have faith and believe."  
  
***  
  
Ring, ring, ring phone call, phone call…  
  
"Hello Saffron Pokemon centre, I'm terribly sorry, but Nurse Joy is unavailable at the moment. Can I be of any assistance?"   
  
"Misty, I need to talk to you. Are you busy?" Tracey the asked the red head in the nurse's uniform.  
  
"Hey Trace, yeah I can talk." Misty answered her Pokemon watcher friend.  
  
"We think you're in the right city Misty. Don't get to excited, but we had Mr Mime check for Ash's brain wave activity. If that's possible?"  
  
"Get on with it Trace" Misty interrupted.  
  
"Well, there is a strong reading coming from Saffron."  
  
"Thanks Trace, how's Brock doing?"  
  
"Not bad, he has managed to hock up Ash's pokedex to respond to your voice command, but without Ash's password, we can't get into his voice diary."   
  
"Well maybe if you send it, I can work it out." Misty suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe, after all you were closer to him." Tracey replied, realizing what he just said, he apologised quickly.  
  
Misty smiled and nodded, "It's Okay Trace."  
  
"Misty, I am sending it now." Brock spoke as he appeared on the screen.  
  
"Thanks Brock."  
  
The Pokedex appeared on the teleporter, normally used for Pokeball transport. Misty smiled and picked up the red devise and slipped it into her pocket. Turning back to the screen, she nodded and gave thumbs up. "Got it! I have to go Pikachu needs help, bye guys."   
  
***  
  
~Dream~  
  
Ash found himself floating in darkness and nothingness. "Pikachu? Misty?" He called out, the only reply being echoes.  
"Where am I? What happened?" he asked. Nothing, no answer. Floating deeper into the darkness, a flash of light suddenly appeared and enveloped him.  
  
"Wha…!" Ash cried reaching an arm over his eyes, to help block the brightness of the light.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
  
Ash slowly woke form his strange dream and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He could hear the clatter of dishes and the smell of cooking; looking up he saw Sabrina humming in the kitchen cheerfully.   
  
Sabrina was Ash's long-term partner that was all he could remember anyway. He woke one night next to her and had freaked because she was dressed in a very see through gown and when he claimed he didn't know her, she told him that he had been ill and was still recovering from the fever and it would all return to him soon. When she held him close and rubbed his back he felt warm and safe and didn't say any more of it. Apologising for his outburst he slept for the rest of the night in her arms.  
  
And since then he has been a bit fuzzy with some of their past. He couldn't remember how they met, but Sabrina had told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Get up Ash, you'll be late for class." The Black haired beauty said to him, opening the curtains to revile the sun light.  
  
At first Ash closed his eyes when the light hit the darkened room. Managing to get over the sudden change of brightness, he opened them again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked upon the girl in his arms; she had striking Lilac coloured eyes and beautiful shoulder length black hair. Both reaching in toward the other they kissed. "Morning sleepyhead" she whispered. Ash still couldn't get the image of the red head girl with aqua eyes out of his mind as he stared into Sabrina eyes. "Are you awake" She asked him. Ash shock out of his daydream and smiled. "Yeah, um… sorry about that."   
  
"That's Okay honey, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah starved!"  
  
Ash was a student at the local college; he was studying mainly art and Pokemon anatomy. Enjoying both subjects immensely, but couldn't understand how he came across the Pokemon instincts.   
  
***  
  
Misty and Pikachu headed for the Pokemon centre where they worked part time. They had to rent accommodation while in Saffron due to the summer season. Pokemon trainers were coming in at the hundreds this time of year. As they slowly walked down the road Misty could hear the Pokedex bleep.   
  
"Wha, that's strange, it's not done that before." She said to the little yellow mouse walking beside her.  
  
"Pika-pi" Pikachu suddenly yelped and ran as fast as he could follow the young man with black hair.  
  
At first, Misty couldn't see what Pikachu was going on about, until she noticed the boy with longish black hair walk along the opposite side of the road. "Ash!" She yelled and followed Pikachu.  
  
Misty and Pikachu ran desperately calling his name. Ash didn't even stop or flinch and carried on walking. Misty and Pikachu could see him turn a corner and fastened their pace, both panting out of breath they turned the corner and couldn't see where he had gone. "Pikachu, Ash… looks different like… he had grown older or something?" Misty said through puffs of air.  
  
Pikachu panted and agreed. _'Pika-pi come back' _he thought as they turned to head back to the Pokemon centre.  
  
***  
  
"I swear it was him Trace! He looked older though, I don't understand how that can be?" Misty said to him over the phone.  
  
"Calm down Misty, are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Yes! Pikachu agrees with me too, he picked up Ash's sent."  
  
"K, now what were you saying about the Pokedex bleeping just before the sighting?"  
  
"I dunno, it just kind off went off and then Pikachu picked up Ash's sent and I just ran."  
  
"Hmmm… okay, I will talk to the professor and find out what that might be, until then Misty stay alert."  
  
Misty nodded and hung up the phone. "This is it Pikachu, I just know it"  
  
***  
  
Sabrina sat at the window of her and Ash's apartment and watched as the sun set. Ash was busy sketching her features. "There. All done Sab." He announced and showed her the drawing in his hands.  
  
"Oh Ash, it's me." She said happily and walked over to him. Kneeling beside him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
Ash was lost in a world of his own when she kissed and caressed him slowly. Visions of a Young and beautiful red head with the most enchanting aqua eyes came into focus. "Ash, remember me?" She whispered quietly. Slowly he moved toward her, as he did she moved slowly toward him when he was about to reach her and touch her a slight sensation of pleasure pulled him out of his fantasy dream into reality.   
  
***  
  
It had been raining most of that day and Sabrina thought it was a good idea to meet Ash out side of his college. Grabbing her jacket and two umbrellas she made her way down to the 'University of Saffron'.  
  
Ash was finishing his last class, when he noticed the weather out side. "Oh no it's raining" he sighed.  
  
Sabrina waited patiently under her umbrella in the rain waiting for Ash to leave.   
  
Ash walked out into the rain and was about to make a bolt when he noticed a girl standing in the rain across the street looking a little sad. Walking nearer he saw Sabrina staring at the ground. "Hey, looks like I found a lost Eevee." He said softly. Sabrina looked up at his smiling face, "I thought you had already left Ash. Here I brought this for you."  
  
"No thanks, I'll just walk under yours." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sabrina looked up at his handsome face. His long black hair was slightly damp when she reached out and touched it.  
  
The rain had stopped by the time Misty got out of the Pokemon centre. Sighing she made her way up onto the roof of the centre, it was something she regularly did.  
  
"Ash is around here somewhere Pikachu, I know It."   
  
"Pika" Pikachu sighed.  
  
"Ash where the hell are you… I miss you, you Twerp!" She suddenly yelled.  
  
"Sorry about that Pikachu…" she was interrupted when the Pokedex began to beep once more. Pikachu was the first to pick up Ash's sent once more. "Pika-pi!"  
  
"Ash!" Misty noticed him too.  
  
Pikachu jumped from the roof and ran as fast as it could trying to catch up to his friend/trainer.   
  
"Pikachu!" Misty called as she ran down the stair well onto the streets below.  
  
When Pikachu and Misty got closer to Ash, he disappeared around yet another corner.  
  
"He vanished again Pikachu. Who was he with?"  
  
Pikachu looked up with sorrowful eyes and jumped into Misty's arms crying softly. "Shhh…It's alright Pikachu, don't cry." She helped soothe the little yellow mouse.  
  
"We lost him this time, but we won't next time Pikachu."   
  
***  
  
~Dream~  
  
Misty sat at the edge of the 'Viridian river' next to a fishing line and rood prepped up with a stick. She sat cross legged looking out across the river when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Hey Mist"  
  
Misty turned to see Ash rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. "Sorry I made you worry."  
  
"Ash!" She called. Running up to her greatest desire she got ready to wrap her arms around him. "Ash, I've been so worried." She whispered. As she got ready to hold onto him, he slowly faded away. "Ash, please don't leave me. Ash!"  
  
~End Dream~   
  
"ASH" She cried bolting up from under her covers.  
  
Pikachu was at her side in an instant when Misty suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"I need to know who she is…He looked so happy…Does he love her…?" She sobbed out.  
  
***  
  
Sabrina hummed as she cleaned Ash's study. Dusting along the painting canvases, she noticed one lone sketch. It was normal for painting and sketches to be there, but this sketch caught her by surprise. _'Oh no you don't.' _She thought. Ripping the sketch of a beautiful red head with bright aqua eyes with the cutest smile off the board, she screwed it up in one hand and ripped it in half letting it fall to the ground. _'I won't let you remember her Ash.'  
  
_Ash paced the floor annoyed at Sabrina's outburst over the sketch of the girl in his dreams. "Sabrina, tell me why you did that?"   
  
"I don't like her, that's all" she sobbed.   
  
"I don't understand it's only a sketch!" Ash tried to reason with her. "You know it's all in my imagination, she's not real. I sketch what ever is in my mind and heart."   
  
Still she cried and buried her face into his chest. "Shh… it's okay don't cry Sab." He reassured her. "Lets just go out tonight, K?" She looked up with a tear-stained face and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Misty and Pikachu sat in the local restaurant waiting for their orders. "I'm so sorry for last night Pikachu." Misty apologised. "Pika, pika" Pikachu replied happily.  
  
"Thanks Pika-pal." Misty smiled.  
  
All of a sudden, the Pokedex started to beep and the whole room started to turn into a picture of colours and swills. "What's happening?" Misty gasped.  
  
Pikachu was alerted to a lone table in the corner of the restaurant. "Pika-pi"   
  
"What? Where?"  
  
Pikachu jumped down from the table and ran over to where Ash and Sabrina were eating. "Pika-pi" Pikachu cried and jumped onto the table. Ash didn't appear to even notice he was there.  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried when she saw him.   
  
He still didn't notice them. "Ash, it's Misty." She said trying to reach out and touch him. She gasped when her hand went right through him.  
  
Sabrina laughed softly when she saw this happen. Misty looked at the girl in front of Ash. "What have you done to Ash?"   
  
Sabrina simply stared at her and smiled evilly.  
  
All of a sudden Ash groaned and held onto his head.  
  
"Ash what's wrong?" Sabrina asked anxiously, reaching his side immediately. "Shh…it's alright lets go home Ash."  
  
"I have such a headache Sab." He groaned.  
  
"Ash, can you hear me?" Misty tried one last time. Sabrina turned and faced Misty and stared up into her eyes as she and Ash disappeared in front of them.  
  
"ASH NO!" Misty called out.  
  
"PIKA-PI"  
  
The restaurant went back to normal. Misty looked down at Pikachu with tears in her eyes. "Oh Pikachu, what just happened?"   
  
Pikachu looked back up with tear filled eyes also and shock its head. "Pika, pika-pi"  
  
  
***  
  
Ash tried his best to concentrate on painting, but the headache kept on badgering him.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ash stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, her long red hair reached down to just below her shoulders, she had shining aqua coloured eyes and a small smile on her dainty lips. She wore a beautiful blue dress that reached down to her heels the whole dress hugged her body tightly and showed off her many curves. He smiled and reached out his arm for her. She smiled and linked her arm through his as he led the way to the ballroom.  
  
Dancing and laughing together, he twirled her around and pulled her dainty waist closer to his body. Staring into her enchanting eyes he reached down and gently kissed her cheek.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ash groaned again, holding onto his head once more. He put the painting utensil down and reached behind the canvas he was working on. In front of him was a red headed girl with a big grin and aqua eyes wearing a lopsided ponytail and a bright yellow tank top with red suspenders and blue jean cut offs. He smiled and stared back at her. _'I know I've met you, but where…' _  
  
***  
  
Sabrina stared at Ash from the doorway. Her eyes glowed with anger when she noticed the painting of Misty. _'I won't let you take him away. He is mine now.' _  
  
"Ash" She gasped.  
  
Ash turned around when he heard Sabrina call his name. He then noticed the look on her face and quickly hid the painting from her view. "Sab, I didn't hear come in."  
  
"Ash, you promised me."  
  
"What?" Ash asked a little puzzled.  
  
"You're going to leave me aren't you?" She asked.   
  
"What no, I'm not going anywhere." Ash reassured her.  
  
"Yes, you are Ash! Say it, prove it to me." She cried through tears, "do you love me Ash?"  
  
Ash heard her question, but found it hard to answer it. Visions of another life filled the corners of his mind, as he stared blankly at her. She asked the question again, but still Ash couldn't find it in him to say 'I love you' back to her.  
  
"I…I…" Ash stuttered quietly. Looking directly into her eyes, his vision began to blur. Instead of the black haired lilac-eyed women, he had supposedly fallen for, stood a beautiful redheaded girl, with an aura of blue surrounding her. Her eyes were the colour of the deepest oceans and a smile that radiated heaven and a desire for passion. "Love you." He continued in a trance, staring lovingly into the eyes of the aquamarine goddess floating in front of him.  
  
***  
  
"This is it Pikachu, it's now or never. Are you ready?"   
  
Pikachu nodded and prepared for the first step of saving Ash from the girl at the restaurant.  
  
"Good, lets do it!" Misty commanded.  
  
With a flash of light, Misty and Pikachu were gone from were they once stood.  
  
Ash stared out of the window of his apartment, watching the moon and stars quietly thinking. _'I feel like I've lost myself somewhere, and I don't know where…why is it so hard to remember who I really am…'_  
  
As he continued to think and stare blankly at the moon, he swore he could see a disoriented light coming from the it. As the picture and light became clearer, that's when he saw _her. _"What, who?"   
  
Sabrina, who was resting on Ash's chest, all of a sudden felt the presence of an unfamiliar aura. Bolting up right she searched for the unwanted presence, that was when she noticed what Ash was staring at. _'No'_ she panicked inwardly, grabbing Ash and pulling him into her chest.  
  
When the light died down, Sabrina and Ash could see two figures emerge from it. Sabrina gasped and held onto Ash tightly when she realized who they were.  
  
Misty and Pikachu watched Sabrina pull Ash into her chest and hold onto him, Misty knew this was going to be one hell of a fight. _'I finally found him, and if you think I'm going to give up that easily, you have another thing coming girl'_ Misty thought while staring into Sabrina's cold lilac coloured eyes.  
  
  
  
  
to be continued…  
  
  
OK, first chapter finished. Hope you liked it! It is different to the original story, but it is my version of 'Tenchi Forever' Pokemon style. And before you ask, I will explain how Misty and Pikachu got into Ash and Sabrina's dimension in chapter 2.I would also like to say, thank you all for your reviews on ~My Rainy Day Man~ I didn't expect many reviews for that one! And for all you 'You're only a Heartbeat away' fans! I have a case of Writers block now concerning Chapter3, but don't worry, I have had some e-mails suggesting how I should end it! So sorry Ark9! It will be up soon! Oh! I think it would be hard to meet face-to-face Ark9, considering I live in the UK half way across the world from America! lol  
  
I am going to add some more chapters very soon! Only if I get positive feedback as well as any constructive criticism, remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! if there is anything I need to improve on let me know! Lol!

I will accept help as well! Suggestions are also good!   
  
Before I have peeps asking if this is an AAMR, the answer is yes! Okay! ~ I'm really sorry if I made you suffer through the Sabrina and Ash Romance, but it is a big part of the story folks! So, stay tuned for more chapters! K! ~ Ash and Misty romance will be in the next chapter!   
  
~ Angie* ~ 


	2. Reaching out with my Heart

Reaching out with my Heart

Disclaimer: - I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I also do not own Tenchi Muyo or the film plot this story is based on. Tenchi Forever.   
  
Authors notes~ this fic is based on the film Tenchi Forever. Another Author here has already attempted this, but my version is more in line with an **AAMR **with a twist! Come on folks you know me by now! What else do I write?!  
  
I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to a fellow Eldershipper, **Latonya Wright**. ^_~  
Without her, folks, this would not have been uploaded so soon!  
  
**I Needed You Forever.**  
_Pokemon version by A*MON_

_ _

  
  
Main characters: - Ash (16/18) Misty (17) Pikachu (?) Sabrina (18)   
  
Professor Samuel Oak & Delilah Ketchum   
  
Tracey & Brock (20)  
  
***

Story re-cap: - After an argument with Misty, Ash disappeared without a trace, leaving only his Pokedex and a single pokeball with a lightning bolt inscribed on it at the very place he disappeared from. Misty and Mrs Ketchum, were worried Ash had gotten himself into trouble. Without a second thought, Misty went in search for her best friend. After 6 months of searching for him continually, Misty and Pikachu finally caught sight of him, only to find that he has matured to the age of 18?   
  
Meanwhile, Tracey and Brock are in Pallet, along with Mrs Ketchum and her husband Professor Samuel Oak. (Delilah Ketchum kept her name for obvious reasons. Mostly due to Ash's wishes for her to keep her name.)   
  
Ash wakes up not remembering a thing and living with Sabrina, his long-term partner. He is now 18 years old and an art student at the local University in Saffron City…   
  
  
Chapter 2: Reaching out with my Heart  
  
_Normal POV_  
  
~Present day~  
  
Misty paced back and forth, listening to Tracey talk complete Porygon.   
  
"Hold on a minute, Trace, what do you mean by 'Sabrina's world'?" Misty interrupted him and asked.  
  
Tracey sighed and tried to explain things clearer for the confused looking red head and Pikachu on the other side of the videophone.  
  
"Sabrina is a psychic, Misty; she also has been dead for nearly 25 years. At first, I was confused when you explained about your sightings of Ash, him being older and all and disappearing every time you caught up to him. Then I spoke to the Professor to see if he could help…"  
  
~Flashback: Day before~  
  
Samuel and Delilah walked hand in hand along the trail in Viridian Forest, headed toward the river that flowed under the cliff edge. Tracey followed closely not far behind, quietly pondering why he was invited to come along with the older couple to the edge of the forest. He felt uneasy when they reached the river. The whole place lit only with the moonlight, which gently reflected from the waters ripples making the place sparkle; even the waterfall that flowed down the rocks of the cliff had a certain magical glow. Trees blossomed with flowers and the odd nocturnal bug and grass type Pokemon hovered around the water's edge.   
  
The Professor was the first to break Tracey out of his observations.   
  
"Sabrina…" He whispered quietly, letting go of Delilah's hand and moving closer to the water's edge. With his head lowered and back turned from both Tracey and Delilah, he continued to whisper. "Sabrina, you must have been so lonely."  
  
Delilah could sense her husband's distress. She walked closer to him, reached out, and touched his shoulder. "Sam, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned for him.  
  
"Professor Oak?" Tracey asked, equally worried.  
  
Samuel turned slowly and looked at his wife solemnly. "I know what's happening to Ash," he said, keeping his eyes locked onto Delilah's.  
  
Delilah looked back into his eyes. She felt betrayed in some way. He had kept this from her, and he knew Ash meant the world to her, so why would he do this? "What? I don't understand, Sam. If you knew then why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Delilah, I only worked it out a few days ago myself. I overheard Tracey and Misty's last conversation and figured it out then."   
  
Taken aback when he heard the Professor talking to Delilah, Tracey interrupted, anxious to find out more. "Professor, what's happening to Ash? Do you know the girl he's with?"   
  
Samuel turned away from both of them again, staring out over the river before continuing to explain what he knew.   
  
"Ash is being drawn into another world, farther away from us…"  
  
"The girl he is with was my first wife. Her name was Sabrina. Sabrina had the most enchanting eyes I've ever seen, and I loved her a long time ago. She and I travelled from Island to Island learning about the magical creatures that inhabited this planet, Pokemon. As we travelled, I learned more and more of Sabrina's remarkable link with psychic type Pokemon. However, although she was strong psychically, she was very weak physically. She had contracted a virus, and as we moved on, she became increasingly ill. Gravely ill…"  
  
  
~Flashback: Past ~ Viridian River~  
  
"Sabrina, please don't leave me", a young Samuel Oak sobbed into the girl in his arms' chest.  
  
Smiling up at his handsome features, she reached up and gently ran her fingers through his black hair. "Samuel, I will always be with you no matter what. My love forever," she whispered while staring into his beautiful tear-filled brown eyes.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Thank you, Samuel, thank you for everything," Sabrina whispered, before closing her eyes to sleep forever in her love's arms.  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
"Sabrina, don't leave me…" Samuel cried as he lifted her into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
  
~End Flashback: Past ~ Viridian River~  
  
"I continued to travel determined to finish my research on these creatures which had a link with Sabrina… Pallet was peaceful and was the perfect place to settle and build my reserve. This is where I built my new family. I met Delilah Ketchum, my newfound love the most caring and kind person I've ever met…when I married Delilah, I must have awoken Sabrina's spirit. She must of felt betrayed when I found so much love and joy in my life, that she and I never got to experience together."  
  
Tracey pondered on what the Professor had just said. "Hmm…she must have taken Ash that day in the forest to experience the life she never had".  
  
Samuel turned to look at Tracey. "She was so kind and gentle, and I don't want to believe it, but…"  
  
"She must've wanted to feel loved again, but why did she take Ash instead of you, Professor? That's what I don't get," Tracey finished and then asked.  
  
Samuel smiled at his keen apprentice. "Ash has a tender and innocent heart. I'm older now, but he is young like the man she used to know and love".  
  
Delilah had kept quiet throughout the whole conversation; tears were threatening to leave her eyes when she thought about Ash not remembering who he was and who she was.  
  
"My little boy," she whispered, almost inaudible.   
  
***  
  
Tracey finished his story and looked up to see Misty's still confused face and a napping Pikachu. "With the help from Mr Mime and the Professor's Alakasam, you should be able to intercept between our worlds. So, I have them situated at the very spot Ash disappeared from, where you found his Pokedex and Pikachu's pokeball."  
  
Misty nodded, feeling confident that she would save her best friend, secret crush, from the clutches of Sabrina. Getting ready for the psychic interface she shook Pikachu awake.  
  
"This is it, Pikachu, it's now or never. Are you ready?"   
  
Pikachu nodded and prepared for the first step of saving Ash from the girl at the restaurant.  
  
"Good, lets do it!" Misty commanded. Tracey nodded and signalled for Brock and the Professor to start the psychic warp.   
  
The two psychic types chanted and rocked their arms from side to side forming a miniature typhoon in between them. The wind and thunder adding to the whole warp crashed and whirled around them. With one last crash of thunder and a lightning flash, the typhoon whirled higher into the skies.  
  
Misty and Pikachu looked up into the sky watching the typhoon twist and turn above them.  
  
With a flash of light, Misty and Pikachu were gone from were they once stood. _'We're coming to save you Ash…'_  
  
Ash stared out of the window of his apartment, watching the moon and stars quietly thinking. _'I feel like I've lost myself somewhere, and I don't know where…why is it so hard to remember who I really am…'_  
  
As he continued to think and stare blankly at the moon, he swore he could see a disoriented light coming from it. As the picture and light became clearer, that's when he saw _her. _"What, who?"   
  
Sabrina, who was resting on Ash's chest, all of a sudden felt the presence of an unfamiliar aura. Bolting up right she searched for the unwanted presence, that was when she noticed what Ash was staring at. _'No'_ she panicked inwardly, grabbing Ash and pulling him into her chest.  
  
When the light died down, Sabrina and Ash could see two figures emerge from it. Sabrina gasped and held onto Ash tightly when she realized who they were.  
  
Misty and Pikachu watched Sabrina pull Ash into her chest and hold onto him, Misty knew this was going to be one hell of a fight. _'I finally found him, and if you think I'm going to give up that easily, you have another thing coming girl'_ Misty thought while staring into Sabrina's cold lilac coloured eyes…  
  
Ash's eyes widened when he saw the girl from his dreams emerge from the light. "I don't believe it, you're real?" he breathed.  
  
"No," Sabrina whispered and clutched onto Ash tighter.  
  
"I don't understand what's happening."  
  
Misty stared at Ash; he had grown. Instead of the spiky, unruly, black, hat haired 16-year-old teen, sat a young adult with long straight black hair, which was neatly brushed back of his face. He was also taller and his body seemed well defined and toned. His brown eyes showed confusion and worry. "Ash, it's Misty. I came here for you," Misty eventually spoke.  
  
"Misty, but you're not real," he answered her. Shaking off the vision of a young looking girl with red hair, and a lopsided grin on her face, holding a cascade badge out in her hands.  
  
Sabrina stared at Misty with hate. "She's an illusion, she's not real Ash".  
  
Looking up into Sabrina's cold eyes, Misty felt a flare of anger built up inside her. "Let him go now!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu added.  
  
"Tell her to go, Ash, please help me," Sabrina begged as she pointed to Misty and Pikachu.  
  
"Give Ash back now!" Misty cried.  
  
Sabrina cracked with anger and glared at Misty. "I won't. You think you can just barge into MY world, my home? I will never let Ash go! Do you hear me? Ash belongs here with me! Now go."   
  
Misty stepped back when Sabrina's eyes started to glow, but stood her ground. "NO!"  
  
"I said GO!" Sabrina shouted.   
  
Misty and Pikachu felt a serge of pain warp through their bodies when Sabrina spoke and shouted.   
  
***  
  
Panicking because he couldn't feel anything, Pikachu looked up to see a unconscious Misty, who floated next to him in the nothingness surrounding both of them.  
  
"Pikachu-pi?" he called to her.  
  
Misty could hear Pikachu calling her, but found it hard to move. Slowly she opened her eyes and groaned. "Pikachu, where are we?"  
  
Suddenly Sabrina appeared in front them, her eyes glowing, and her jet-black hair swept above her. "Did you think I had no Power to deal with you two? How dare you trespass into our world." She said in a dark voice.  
  
"Give Ash back now!"  
  
"Pika, pika!"  
  
Sabrina smiled evilly at the redhead. "He's mine, and I'm his. He loves me and I love him."  
  
"No, I don't believe that! What have you done to him?!" Misty resisted.  
  
"I wanted him, so I drew him into my world and gave him exactly what **he** wanted."  
  
"What _he_ wants? Why is he so unhappy then?" Misty scoffed back.  
  
"Was he happy with you? Always arguing with him, driving him away all the time?" Sabrina asked back.  
  
"You don't know anything! And I am not leaving him in some fantasy world made up out of your warped imagination!"  
  
Sabrina laughed at the redheads little comment. "You're to aggressive, and he doesn't like that."  
  
"LIAR!" Misty screamed, "It's not fair to keep him there against his will!"  
  
"And are you fair to him? I think we are both the same, we both love him and want him, and who ever wants him the most shall have him."  
  
"No, ASH!" Misty yelled one last time at Sabrina as she disappeared from view.  
  
***  
  
~THUD~  
  
Misty and Pikachu landed with a thump on top of the roof of the Pokemon centre. Pikachu, being the first to recover, called to Misty to check if she was Okay. "Pikachu-pi, pi pika?"   
  
Misty fluttered her eyes open, barely hearing Pikachu's words. Groaning, she pulled herself up off the ground, "Pikachu, what just happened?" she asked, her voice sounding distant.  
  
"Pika, pika" the little mouse replied shrugging its little shoulders.   
  
***  
  
"We had some sort of floor in the psychic energy field." The Professor explained to Misty and Pikachu over the videophone in the Pokemon centre. "She must have shortened time on purpose, so she could have Ash the way she wanted him. I mean, you saw how old Ash looked, right?"  
  
"Professor Oak, why is she doing this?"  
  
"Because she is acting on her _own_ emotions, creating a world out of her _own_ desires and feelings."  
  
"So how are we going to help Ash?" Misty asked anxiously.  
  
"Ash needs to remember; it's up to him to help himself. He has to want to leave, Misty," Professor Oak replied. "Once he starts to remember, the world around him should begin to fall apart."  
  
"I have to go back and I have to go now!" Misty told him, determined to get her best friend back.   
  
"I don't know, Misty, the Pokemon are not fully rejuvenated. I don't know if another jump is possible," Tracey interrupted her.  
  
"I'm going, Tracey. Are you with me, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Good, now that has been decided. Tracey, you can't talk us out of this, we're going back!" Misty stated.  
  
Tracey sighed and nodded solemnly. He knew Misty would not give up without a fight, but going back so soon may be a mistake…  
  
***  
  
~Dream~  
  
Ash found himself floating in darkness and nothingness. "Pikachu? Misty?" He called out, the only reply being echoes.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" he asked.   
  
_"Ash where the hell are you… I miss you, you Twerp!"_  
  
Floating deeper into the darkness, a flash of light suddenly appeared and enveloped him.  
  
"Wha…Misty!" Ash cried reaching an arm over his eyes, to help block the brightness of the light.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Ash slowly woke form his strange dream and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He could hear the clatter of dishes and the smell of cooking; looking up, he saw Sabrina humming in the kitchen cheerfully.  
  
"Get up, Ash, you'll be late for class." The black-haired beauty said to him, opening the curtains to revile the sun light.  
  
At first Ash closed his eyes when the light hit the darkened room. Managing to get over the sudden change of brightness, he opened them again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked upon the girl in his arms; she had striking lilac-coloured eyes and beautiful shoulder-length black hair. Both reaching in toward the other they kissed. "Morning sleepyhead," she whispered.  
  
~Flash~  
  
With a flash of light and a crash Misty and Pikachu appeared once more, disturbing Ash and Sabrina's moment.   
  
Sabrina turned around from Ash and stood in front of him, shielding him. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" she asked obnoxiously.  
  
"Let him go!" Misty cried as load as she could.  
  
"I'll never leave him!" Sabrina yelled back just as load.   
  
"Sabrina, you said we were the same, but I don't keep Ash against his will in a made up world".  
  
Sabrina glared at Misty, "It's real to me and it's real to Ash. He doesn't remember who you are. So just leave us alone!"  
  
Misty looked at Ash, stared deep into his eyes. "Look at me, Ash, I know you remember me. You do, don't you, Ash…"  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sabrina screamed with glowing eyes.  
  
Misty, also feeling anger burn inside her, yelled back. "Be quiet I'm not talking to you!"  
  
"You do remember me, Ash, it's Misty," she spoke once more to him.  
  
"We created this world together, it was our love for each other that made us possible," Sabrina hissed.  
  
"You're not the only one with feelings, Sabrina. I can also reach Ash with my heart, let's see whose heart is stronger," Misty spoke whilst staring into Ash's brown eyes.  
  
"You don't think you can get passed me in my own world, do you?" Sabrina asked sarcastically.  
  
Misty looked up from Ash and glared at Sabrina. "I'm not leaving without Ash!"  
  
Ash could hear the girls arguing but made no movement or comments. He just continued to stare at the red head and Pickachu in front of him and Sabrina.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"I, Ash Ketchum declare to the world, that I will conquer and defeat you all and become the greatest Pokemon Master there ever was!"  
  
"I choose you, Pikachu"  
  
"Oh, it's just a kid, oh and a Pokemon!"  
  
"Besides you what are the other most disgusting things?"  
  
"We did it, Pikachu!"  
  
"Best friends forever, right Ash?"  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you better figure out how you're gonna pay me back for my broken bike!"  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Ash closed his eyes tightly and let all the memories come flooding back to him.  
  
"ENOUGH! That's enough!" he shouted.  
  
Misty, Pikachu and Sabrina stood still and silent at once.  
  
"Misty, Pikachu stay back and leave her alone," Ash commanded as he pulled Sabrina into his arms.   
  
"Ash?" Misty gasped watching him hold Sabrina.  
  
"Pika-pi?"  
  
"You don't understand how she feels, but I do!" Ash continued.  
  
"Ash…y-you mean you want to stay with her?" Misty asked, lowering her head and closing her eyes.  
  
***   
  
Misty snapped her eyes open when she heard Pikachu's yelp. Finding themselves once again on the roof of the Pokemon centre "No more, he's not coming back, Pikachu. I couldn't reach him with my heart." Misty sobbed through tears that liberally fell down her flushed cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Ash slowly woke form his strange dream and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He could hear the clatter of dishes and the smell of cooking; looking up he saw Sabrina humming in the kitchen cheerfully.  
  
"Get up, Ash, you'll be late for class." The black-haired beauty said to him, opening the curtains to revile the sun light.  
  
At first Ash closed his eyes when the light hit the darkened room. Managing to get over the sudden change of brightness, he opened them again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked upon the girl in his arms; she had striking lilac-coloured eyes and beautiful shoulder-length black hair. Both reaching in toward the other they kissed. "Morning sleepyhead," she whispered.   
  
Ash felt confused, as he stared at the lilac-eyed beauty in front of him. "Sabrina, we have to talk about this. We can't ignore it, you know we have to face the truth about this world." He sighed.   
  
Sabrina stared back up into his brown eyes. "So you remember everything?" she asked. Ash nodded.   
  
Sabrina smiled and stood up. "Ash, everything is perfect here though. Do you really want to leave all of this?" she asked as she stared out of the window. "We can live happily forever. You can be happy with me, Ash. Please stay."  
  
"Sabrina, I don't even remember how we met. This is all a dream to me," Ash sighed.  
  
Once Ash said those words, Sabrina fell to the ground, holding desperately onto her head, screaming in pure pain.  
  
***  
  
"Sabrina…Sabrina, I'm coming for you my love…"  
  
***  
  
"Sabrina! What's happening, what are you afraid of? Tell me!" Ash asked anxiously whilst holding the screaming girl in his arms.  
  
~Flashback: Past~ Viridian River~  
  
"Sabrina, please don't leave me", a young Samuel Oak sobbed into the girl in his arms' chest.  
  
Smiling up at his handsome features, she reached up and gently ran her fingers through his black hair. "Samuel, I will always be with you no matter what. My love forever." She whispered while staring into his beautiful tear-filled brown eyes.  
  
"Always"  
  
"Our hearts will be together forever, I will always be with you"  
  
~End Flashback~   
  
Sabrina stopped screaming in pain as the flashback disappeared away from her vision. Remembering her past and her love for Samuel, she buried her head into Ash's chest and cried.  
  
Ash held onto Sabrina as she cried into his chest. Whilst he rocked her, he noticed a bright light in the far corner of the room.  
  
As the light grew softer on Ash's eyes, he could make out a young man with long black hair and brown eyes.   
  
"…Sabrina…" he whispered. "Sabrina it's me, Samuel…"  
  
Sabrina heard a soft voice call her name, realizing it was not Ash when she heard her one true love's name. She looked up at him and smiled. "Samuel?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, my love, I am here. You will return my step-son to me, won't you, Sabrina?"  
  
Sabrina nodded and turned back to Ash, who was staring at his step-dad's appearance. "I'm so sorry, Ash, you're not the only one who forgot. I too forgot."  
  
"I dreamed about living with the man I loved, and that dream came true. Thank you, Ash. Please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you or anyone else."  
  
"I know. I just wish I could've helped you more, Sab," Ash said, with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
"You did help, Ash. She remembers who she is now," Samuel interrupted. "Thank you, Ash."  
  
Sabrina stood and made her way over toward Samuel and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was once again reunited with her love. Her soul could rest once more.  
  
"There are people waiting for you, Ash, in your own world," Samuel spoke once more.  
  
Ash nodded. "Will everything be back to the way they were before?"  
  
"Yes, Ash," Samuel replied.  
  
"I'll always remember you, Ash, thank you for setting my soul free." Sabrina spoke lightly.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Sabrina"  
  
Sabrina smiled and shook her head. "Yes, yes you will, Ash. You must. Let the memory fade away. You love someone else and that feeling is far more stronger."   
  
"Wait, Sabrina, please…" Ash said as Sabrina and Samuel began to disappear in front of his eyes.  
  
"Let go, Ash, she's waiting for you," she whispered and faded away from his sight completely.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Tracey and Brock were trying to convince Misty to go back and get Ash. Misty is being as stubborn as always.  
  
"Misty, you have to go back and get him now!" Tracey said sternly over the videophone.   
  
"Forget it, he chose her not me. He won't come back with me, Trace." Misty fought back.  
  
"You're the only one that can reach him, Misty, you know that," Brock added.  
  
"NO! He has probably already forgotten us again!"  
  
Misty, the Professor told us the world is collapsing, he may be remembering and searching for you. Go to him, help him, Misty!" Tracey tried to reason with her.  
  
"Do it, Misty, go! You don't want to loose him, Misty. You've got to do it!" Brock continued.  
  
Delilah listened to the boys argue with Misty and try to reason with her. Deciding to try to help, she spoke, "Stay true to your feelings, Misty. Believe in yourself and the power in your heart and of the love you have for my son."   
  
This is what Misty needed to hear. The love she had for Ash was strong and true, and her courage would pull them both through. "You're right, I'll go."  
  
Tracey nodded. "Good, now just a word of warning, Misty. We have only enough power for one more jump, so you have got to get him out of there." He then added quickly, "OhandTogepiisgoingtobeperformingthiswarp"  
  
Before Misty could disagree she was already trapped in the psychic field. _'I am so gonna kill Tracey when I get back!'_  
  
***  
  
Ash paced back and forth the room, wondering whether he was going to be saved from all of this. _'Geez, I am normally the hero.'_  
  
"Ash?"  
  
He turned his head and smiled nervously, "Misty?"  
  
"Y-you remember me and everything?" Misty inquired.  
  
Ash answered, whilst rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about everything I've put you through, Mist."  
  
Misty as usual hid her real feelings and resisted the need to hold him close. "I can't believe I came back. When you sent me…us back, I thought that was it, bye-bye Ash…I was going to forget all about you, but…" she started to trail off.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I really am, Mist. I knew I could count on you saving my _behind_. Thanks."  
  
"Well, don't think for one minute I'm gonna forgive you that easily, Ash Ketchum!"  
  
Ash smiled. "K, but I just want to go home already."  
  
"You ready, Ash?"  
  
Looking back one last time, he nodded and took a hold of Misty's hand. "Yep, lets go, Mist."   
  
"Say goodbye to your world, Ash!" Misty winked at him as the apartment started to disintegrate in front of them.  
  
***  
  
Samuel and Delilah stood at the water's edge in the clearing of the forest, hand in hand.   
  
"Rest in peace, Sabrina," Samuel whispered.   
  
Delilah looked up into his tear-stained face and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her chest. "Shh…Sam, she's at rest now. Be happy for her," she hushed him whilst rubbing his back reassuringly.  
  
Feeling her warmth and comfort as she held onto his waist, he pulled her in closer and kissed her lips. Pulling away after a while, he looked deep into her beautiful eyes and caressed her cheek, "I love you, Delilah"   
  
"I love you too, Samuel"  
  
***  
  
_Misty's POV_  
  
And that's how it ended.   
  
I was surprised how everything seemed to return to normal so quickly.  
  
Well almost normal…  
  
***  
  
_Normal POV  
  
_  
Ash sat looking up into the dark night, watching the stars and moon shine down upon the sleepy town of Pallet. He had been thinking for the past few days about what would have happened if he had decided to stay in the parallel world with Sabrina. _'I would have been forever held in a time warp that's what Ketchum. I'm glad it's all over though.'  
  
*Sigh*_  
  
He had reverted to his16-year old form and was now debating on whether he should tell a certain girl of his true feelings. Having some experience with a relationship…  
  
"Ash?" an angelic sweet voice called from the doorway.  
  
Ash smiled when he heard the girl of his dreams call for him. "Thought I'd disappear again hey?" he joked.  
  
Misty smiled; she had missed him so much. "Well, if ya did, I would just have to drag ya right back again."  
  
"Nice to know, Mist…"  
  
Walking over to where Ash sat, she smiled nervously. "May I?"   
  
"Sure, Mist, here, sit down," he said, gesturing her to sit next to him.  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Ash plucked up the courage to speak to her. "Mist, I have something really important to tell you, but I really don't know how to say it…so…I'm just going to do this…" Slowly he reached down to her level, lifted her chin with his finger, and kissed her on her dainty lips. Misty responded by kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss as their passion filled embrace soon turned into a heated aura of pure bliss.   
  
Pulling away from one another only to catch their breath, they looked into each other's eyes. No words needed, no confession of love, just knowing that they were now one.   
  
Forever.  
  
***  
  
FINISHED  
  
Authors final words: I hope you all enjoyed that! And for all those questions you've been asking, I will tell you now.   
  
Sabrina was based on the character in the series and game, yes.  
  
I would like to thank **Latonya Wright** once again.  
  
Ark9, who is more insane now? Hmmmm… *~MiSteD dReAmZ~* ??????????????  
  
Mini-Me, you may be the evil one who didn't sign in, but you got me off the number 13th review!  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ Thank you for making me laugh! Your regard for Sabrina "BUTT MUNCH" made my day! ^_^  
I would like to say congrats to *~*Crystal Dragon*~* who got it in one! You guessed right, you can have a cookie!  
MistyKetchum, how on earth did you manage to review twice on chapter 1? lol!  
  
Finally, thank you all for reviewing this story, I hope you enjoyed this.   
  
Anjera Tanne aka Angie* or A*MON   
  
~Insane-o~  
  
My fellow Author friend, christina aka Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Is having a contest! So if ya want to take part then follow these simple rules k!

Whoever writes the cutest summer Ash/Misty romance fic will win! 

1- has to be Ash/Misty
    
    2-summer fic

3- over 1000 words

4-due on the August/12/2001

5-It has to be cute!

6- You have to say for the summary that I Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto challenged for it, like.....

- Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto challenged this story

-So on and so on.

7-please e-mail me if you posted it up so I can find it faster.

[ashyboylova@yahoo.com][1]

And for the heading write- the contest

8- PLEASE FOLLOW THE RULES

9-PLEASE PARTICIPATE!!

   [1]: http://uk.f126.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Compose?To=ashyboylova@yahoo.com&YY=80597&order=down&sort=date&pos=0



End file.
